1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor driving device capable of driving a high-voltage side semiconductor switching element and a low-voltage side semiconductor switching element connected in series between a high potential and a low potential, and relates to a semiconductor device including the semiconductor driving device.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the semiconductor driving device that drives semiconductor switching elements, such as inverters, a high-voltage side semiconductor switching element and a low-voltage side semiconductor switching element are repeatedly switched to turn on and off. Upon switching, a negative surge that causes a malfunction in a circuit occurs. A variety of techniques for suppressing an adverse effect of the negative surge have been developed (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-072942).
Meanwhile, the level shifter circuit including the one-shot driving circuit, the SR-FF latch circuit, the D-FF latch circuit, or the like have been used in the semiconductor driving device as described above. However, in recent times, the always-on level shifter circuit including, for example, the D latch circuit instead of the above-mentioned circuits has been developed to be used.
In the always-on level shifter circuit which has been developed in recent times, a negative surge may occur and have an adverse effect.